Starrii/Starrii (Canon)
Starrii is a planet found in Meteos and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Starrii is an odd planet, much smaller than some of the others found in the local group of planets. It is shaped like a set of solid rings that spin around a central point, all in different directions. Within the central set of rings is an orb-like portal, leading to the actual habitable world called Starrii. The physics and metaphysics behind the workings of the portal are currently unknown, as are the dimensions of the world within. Starrii appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Bubblies, sharing its grouping with Vubble and Florias. ''Inhabitants'' The inhabitants of Starrii number exactly one thousand, and it appears to be that way for a reason. The Starriings are a race of bipedal cycloptic oracles, who worship and revere their goddess, the eponymous Starrii. They are almost always in high spirits, and generally value happiness above many things. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' Starrii can be unlocked via fusing 2500 Zoo, 2500 Herb, 500 Glow, and 3 Time Meteos together in the Fusion Room. Its Sound Set, Holiday Laughter, requires one Rare Meteo of Soul to fuse. ''Meteos Encounters'' In the original Meteos game, Zoo Meteos dominantly fell on Starrii, followed by an average amount of H20, less Soil, Glow, and Air, and lastly Herb. ''Usage'' Starrii is a rather conventional planet, being what is basically a slower, easier to use Layazero, complete with eight columns to use. Stacks have a rather high amount of force behind them, and low gravity to boot, making Starrii rather easy to use. However, the problem lies within the fact that Starrii isn't particularly good at anything, leading it to be crushed by more specialized planets on either end of the spectrum, making survival with the planet difficult, under most circumstances; pitting Starrii against other balanced planets will make it appear as a more threatening foe, due to its above-average launch power and attacking capabilities, comparatively. Overall, Starrii is a useful planet for beginners, due to its easy-to-use mechanics, but won't stand up well to any planet with some kind of specialization. Meteos Wars Data Starrii made its second appearance in Meteos Wars, as Downloadable Content, being featured in the Planet Pack. Starrii experienced a somewhat different rain of Meteos this time around, receiving a high amount of Zoo Meteos, followed by lower, equal amounts of Glow and H20, very little, also equal amounts of Air and Herb, and trace amounts of Soil. Starrii still suffers from the exact same issues that plagued it in its initial appearance, being its lack of specialization towards offensive or defensive abilities. However, with its new Planet Impact, Gambit, Starrii can at least pack some extra power in its attacks, with good timing. As last time, Starrii is still a good planet for beginner players, for the same reasons as i's last appearance; easy-to-use physics, and not forcing a unique play-style, due to its aforementioned lack of specialization. Gallery Aliens Nbg31 starlia.png|A Starriing, via Meteos. Nbg31 starlia-0.png|A Starriing, via Meteos Wars. Block Designs CombinedT-S.png|Starrii's Meteos design in the original game, which is shared with Thirnova. Backgrounds Meteos_-_Starrii.jpg|A depiction of a statue depicting Starrii, the oracles' goddess, via Meteos. Trivia *According to an official poll from 2005, Starrii was given the "honor" of being the least popular planet. *This sample from GarageBand Jam Pack 2 (Remix Glacier Pad 01) is used in the BGM for Wars. Category:Canon Planet Pages